CPRI (Common Public Radio Interface) specifications are specifications for an interface between a REC (Radio Equipment Controller) and a RE (Radio Equipment) inside a radio base station. A CPRI includes three planes: a user data plane, a management and control plane, and a synchronization control plane. According to related protocols, the CPRI is divided into three layers: a physical layer (Layer 1, L1), a link layer (Layer 2, L2), and an application layer (Layer 3, L3). To know about topology information about a CPRI link (including header and tailor information, and RE position information about the CPRI link), the REC transmits service data (for example, IQ data) and control data (for example, HDLC (High-level Data Link Control) data) over the CPRI link, and performs TOP scan (Topology Scan).
A base station that can simultaneously support multiple radio access technologies is available in the prior art, which is called a multi-mode base station. However, the CPRI link between the REC and RE in a conventional multi-mode base station only supports a unitary radio access technology.